USB is a peripheral interface for attaching a wide variety of computing devices, such as personal computers, digital telephone lines, monitors, modems, mice, printers, scanners, game controllers, keyboards, storage devices, and/or the like. The specifications defining USB (e.g., Intel et al., Universal Serial Bus Specification, Revision 1.0, January 1996; updated as Revision 1.1 in September 1998; further updated as Revision 2.0 in April 2000; further updated as Revision 3.0 in November 2008, and subsequent updates and modifications—hereinafter collectively referred to as the “USB Specifications”, which term can include future modifications and revisions) are non-proprietary and are managed by an open industry organization known as the USB Forum. The USB Specifications establish basic criteria that must be met in order to comply with USB standards, and are incorporated herein in their entireties for all purposes. One of ordinary skill in the art will recognize many terms herein from the USB Specifications. Those terms are used herein in a similar manner to their use in the USB Specifications, unless otherwise stated.
Traditionally, USB communication has been enabled between a host device and a USB device via a direct cable connection between the devices. What is needed are devices and techniques that enable a host device to be selectively paired with at least one of a plurality of USB devices on a network without changing the physical connections between the devices, and means for controlling such pairings.